Con sabor a flores
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Sasuke trata de recordar por qué odia tanto a Itachi pero no le resulta tan facil hacerlo. Yaoi. ItachiXSasuke.


Hola, este fue el primer fanfic con lemon que escribí... hace ya como tres años, en fin, eso qué importa, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que todos olvidamos con el tiempo, cosas viejas o cosas sin importancia, pero algunas veces olvidamos por otras razones. Sea como sea, para algunos son molestas las sensaciones que te acercan al recuerdo olvidado que jamás llega, ese sentimiento de estar al borde de descubrir algo y nunca lograrlo, más que ser interesante, puede llegar a ser frustrante y puede ser traído por casi cualquier cosa, un sonido, un aroma o un sabor.<p>

Sasuke cortó margaritas, les quitó el tallo y las puso en una bolsa con violetas y manzanilla, aspiró el aroma de las hierbas recién cortadas y no le pareció muy agradable. Empezó a comer las flores que había reunido, no le gustaba en absoluto su sabor pero le gustaba comerlas. Pero por más flores que comiera nunca encontraba la que sabía así, como lo recordaba, ese sabor lo hacía pensar en su hermano.

Cerró los ojos mientras lo recordaba, lo había odiado mucho tiempo antes de que matara a su familia, pero no sabía por qué. Cada vez que comía flores creía recordar algo más pero nunca llegaba a hacerlo y de nuevo esa sensación lo atormentaba, tal vez así era mejor para él.

La primera vez que su hermano lo hizo comer flores había pasado hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke estaba aburrido y fue a su habitación esperando pasar un rato con él, abrió la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso, lo encontró sentado en la cama deshojando una flor, extrañado por su comportamiento se sentó junto a él y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

A Itachi no le molestó que Sasuke entrara sin tocar, pero pensó que si lo ignoraba se marcharía por donde vino y lo dejaría en paz, así que no lo miró hasta que él le habló, dejó lo que hacía y lo vio sentado sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

Terminó de desprender el tallo del cáliz y lo miró algo abstraído, recordando el deseo que desde siempre había tenido por él, aunque fueran hermanos no podía evitarlo, la piel transparente de Sasuke, como los pétalos de su rosa, le daba una fragante sensación de inocencia y suavidad que solo había visto en él y lo hacía sentirse tan incómodo que incluso detestaba su presencia. Posó su mirada en los ojos del otro y decidió no decirle que le quitaba los pétalos a la rosa para comerlos después y le mintió fingiendo una expresión abrumada.

— Es que estoy un poco triste, ¿Sabes?, me siento muy solo.

Agachó la mirada hasta los pétalos que yacían sobre él y los sacudió descuidadamente esperando la reacción de su hermano, éste le tomó la mano y le sonrió para animarlo un poco.

— No te sientas así, si tú me tienes a mí.

— Pero en realidad no tengo a nadie que me ame.

No imaginó el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en él, se sintió muy mal por el estado en que creía que estaba Itachi y se arrodilló en la cama para poder abrazarlo.

— No digas eso, yo te quiero mucho.

— Sí, pero no me amas.

Sasuke pareció no entender la diferencia entre un te quiero y un te amo, la actitud de su hermano en verdad lo hirió, no quería verlo triste pero no encontró las palabras correctas para expresar el intenso amor platónico que sentía por él, así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Itachi pasó una de sus manos por su cintura, abrazándolo posesivo.

— Yo sí te amo hermano — Le dijo Sasuke apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ya no quiero que estés triste.

Le acarició el cuello con las yemas de los dedos, tomó su mentón y unió los labios de ambos en un beso que apenas duró, Sasuke se apartó con brusquedad limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano en señal de desagrado.

— ¿Por qué no quieres darme un beso de amor?

— ¿Un beso de amor?

— Sí, así se besan nuestros padres por que ellos dos se aman.

— No lo sabía.

Itachi tomó uno de los pétalos blancos de la cama y se lo llevó a la boca, lo mordió un poco mientras le tendía la mano para que se acercara.

— ¿Tu comes flores?

— ¿Quieres probarlas?

Él también recogió un pétalo, pero antes de que pudiera comerlo Itachi agarró su muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él para volver a abrazarlo, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó para meter en su boca el pétalo que había masticado. La rosa sabía amarga, pero Sasuke no deshizo el beso para que su hermano no se sintiera mal, se tragó la flor y se separaron.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

— Mi Sasuke, te deseo tanto.

Itachi acarició su espalda para después quitarle la camisa y empezar a besar su piel descubierta, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acostó sobre su almohada, Sasuke soltó una risita al sentir la lengua del otro sobre uno de sus pezoncitos, pensó que estaba jugando y puso sus manos en su cuello para hacerle cosquillas también, se sintió muy feliz por que su hermano nunca era tan cariñoso con él.

El mayor tomó sus manos con una sola, se quitó el cinturón y lo usó para amarrarlas a la cabecera.

— ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke se asustó y trató de safarse, como respuesta recibió un beso de su hermano, que no lo dejaba moverse mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa. Él ladeó un poco la cabeza para romper el beso y empezó a llorar cuando sintió sus labios sobre la línea de su clavícula.

El otro se arrodilló enmedio de sus piernas y acarició el interior de sus muslos, sus manos estaban frías, Sasuke se sonrojó y cerró las piernas inconscientemente por el escalofrío que le provocó el contacto. Itachi volvió a separarlas despacio y se acercó a besar sus mejillas, probó sus lágrimas con cuidado, tratando de no apoyarse en su frágil cuerpo que temblaba como una gota de rocío.

— Te prometo que seré suave.

Acarició su vientre con deseo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, dejando que Sasuke lo viera, él tuvo miedo y trató de deshacer el agarre de sus muñecas.

Itachi se acercó al sexo de su hermanito y lo besó esperando que despertara, pero no lo logró, en realidad él era muy pequeño para eso, se dirigió a su entrada y la besó también.

— Hermano deja de hacerme eso — Le dijo en voz muy baja entrecortada por sus sollozos.

Itachi siempre pensó que sus ojos se veían muy hermosos cuando lloraba, se levantó y limpió con la sábana el agua salada del abanico de sus pestañas, besó su frente con dulzura y tomó sus delgadas caderas para colocarlo sobre él.

— Shhh, no quiero que llores.

Sintió a Itachi tratando de penetrarlo y aunque él intentó no lastimarlo sangró mucho, mojando las piernas de mayor.

— Suéltame, me duele mucho.

— Relájate o no podré entrar.

— Ya basta por favor.

Salió de su cuerpo sin cuidado y le besó los labios para que se callara, sus sollozos se habían transformado en gritos, no había querido convertir su primera vez en una experiencia dolorosa pero él estaba muy tenso, a pesar de que no entró completamente ahora su cuerpo descansaba en una enorme mancha de sangre. Se aferró a su cintura y lo penetró lo más que pudo, el suave roce provocado por los temblores de su hermanito le pareció delicioso, al principio no se movió para no lastimarlo más, pero después no pudo evitarlo y terminó embistiéndolo salvajemente mientras sostenía sus piernas para mantenerlas abiertas.

Él no podía dejar de llorar, sus lágrimas empapaban la almohada y los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente, no entendía por qué su hermano le hacía daño después de la declaración de amor tan tierna que habían tenido, podía sentir claramente como desgarraba su interior con cada movimiento que hacía, trataba de liberar sus manos mientras dejaba salir gritos ahogados de sus labios entreabiertos, pero cuando sintió al otro totalmente dentro de él se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos deseando que terminara pronto.

A Itachi le costó algo de trabajo abrir lo suficiente a Sasuke para llevar ese intenso vaivén entre sus piernas, cuando estaba a punto de terminar se movió despacio tratando de llegar lo más profundo que pudiera en el estrecho cuerpo de su hermanito, él levantó la cadera formando un arco con la espalda cuando él otro terminó dentro de él y sintió ese líquido caliente fundirse con sus heridas y mezclarse con la sangre que manaba de ellas.

Itachi desató sus manos y besó con ternura las marcas que él mismo se había provocado tratando de safarse, apartó de su rostro su cabello mojado y lo abrazó contra su pecho para tratar de calmarlo, el otro no opuso resistencia, se sentía muy cansado y muy confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Déjame ir.

— ¿Por qué te quieres ir ahora?

— ¿Por qué me lastimaste hermano?

Sasuke lloró de nuevo y le dio la espalda, su cuerpo aún se movía al ritmo de su respiración agitada, después quiso levantarse pero un dolor agudo que recorrió toda su espalda lo detuvo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su hermano besó sus hombros mientras aspiraba su perfume de rosa y lo metía dentro de la sábana para volver a acariciarlo.

— Perdóname si te lastimé.

— Te odio.

— Sasuke, ahora eres mío, mío para siempre.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke sí recordaba que iba a pertenecerle para siempre a Itachi, pero quizás jamás recordaría cuál fue el primer sabor a flores que probó con él.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leérme.<p> 


End file.
